An application programming interface (API) gateway is a fully managed service that allows developers to create, publish, maintain, monitor, and secure APIs for public consumption. Tenants can define APIs and publish them to these public API gateways, such as cloud platforms, that can then be made available to client devices. In large-scale API gateways, the environment may include a multi-tenant environment where a plurality of different tenants host APIs that are made available through the same hosted service.